my_life_as_taylorfandomcom-20200214-history
My life as Taylor Wiki
Welcome to the My life as Taylor Wiki Hi! This is my life as Taylor (AKA me!) and here on my life as Taylor, I will post about my school life. You may comment on my wiki saying how it relates to your life somehow, but I don't tolerate rude comments. I won't just post about the good parts of my life to make myself look good, I will also post about the downsides of being me. And without further ado, here is my life as me! My Life Posts Bullies at school life: Let me ask you a question. Have you ever had to deal with really nasty bullies at school? I have. If you have, I know how you feel. There is one girl that treats me like a pile of poop when other kids are around but when there is no one else to play with she pretends she is my best friend. Like one time she made a really nasty comment about my shirt and I said that if she has nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. And then she told me to never speak to her or play with her again. Then 2 hours later she said she wants to be my best friend. And she tries to bribe me with slime and other stuff. I don't believe her for a second. Like one time she made me really mad and I was about to tell on her then she said that if I didn't tell on her she would give me 3 glow-in-the-dark slimes and 2 V.I.P slimes. That happened LAST YEAR! And on the last week of school she said she had just gotten the materials and she promised me she would make them for me by the last day of school and after the last day of school I texted her and said that she promised she would make them for me by the last day of school and then made up a bunch of excuses of why she couldn't do it. And in kindergarten every day at recess she said that if I wouldn't play with her she'd tell on me. I don't get why she is so totally moody. And one day after school I wanted to play with her and her other friend and I asked if I could play. She whispered something into his ear and said to let him decide because she "Couldn't choose" I didn't believe her for a second. And then he said I could play and she gave him this look as if to say "You broke your promise! I told you not to let her play with us!" She didn't actually say that but she gave him a look that said it all for her. Oh and listen to these 2 songs by Taylor Swift: All you had to do was stay, We are never ever getting back together. Why, you ask? Because they relate to my relationship with that girl. I'm not naming names. Oceans of fun class life: Anyways, lets get away from the negative stuff. Lets focus on fun stuff! On Wednesday, June 27th, 2018, I had my Oceans of fun class at the Milwaukee county zoo. I was the only one on the program at that time. I got undivided attention from the teachers AND the sea lions! I had fun making the diet of my favorite sea lion, Geneva! I also did fun tricks with Geneva. Geneva is my animal best friend, tied with my dog. My favorite part of that class was playing Frisbee with Geneva. Pet life: I have a dog named Tara, (I have a picture of her, don’t worry!) and I have 6 fish. 1 glow danio, 1 catfish, and 3 glow tetras. They are called glofish, yes, glofish, no w, and they look like they’re glowing under what some people call a bioluminescent light, but my parents and I call it a black light. The fish are fish, they act like normal fish. But my dog is really silly. She is a German Shepherd, but she is an oversized German Shepherd. Not as in fat, oversized as in taller and... I don’t know how to say it. She is really cute. And she licks me A LOT! It’s super cute. We like to call her stinky dog because she gets pretty stinky. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse